Magic Of The Mind
by SilverTippedTongue
Summary: The BAU have a new liaison team. The Ministry sends a team of Aura's to help solves a case that will no doubt stump the BAU. Will they be able to accept the idea of Magic? Will Hermione and her team be able to solve the case? BLANKET DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! I PLAY!


The small woman stood with her arms folded tapping her foot impatiently. A crease formed between her eye brows ad the man started looking through her papers for the fourth time.

"Look, Mr… uh White. You've checked my credentials at least three times already. I've been waiting for more than forty-five minutes. Buzz whomever you need to but I'm going in right now," hissing this out she pushed the large man aside and stormed up to the elevator door. Lucky for her the doors opened at the moment she got there and only one person managed to get off before she had pushed the close door button. Letting out a large breath at having finally made it she looked back at the other people in the lift. There were three of them. A woman with bright blonde hair and equally bright purple lip-stick, with a fluffy pen stuck behind her ear and neon green leggings. Next to her was a tall, well-muscled man with slight growth on his jaw and tight fitting light grey button up, top three buttons undone. The third was a tall gangly man with long, shaggy hair, his brown vest clashing with the pale yellow shirt underneath.

"Who are you?" the gangly one asked sharply. She chalked this down to him being startled and decided not hold it against him.

"I'm the new liaison between the Ministry and the FBI," she replied calmly, eyes flitting to the other woman in the lift. "You must be Penelope Garcia. We've spoken on the phone a few times and I've sent through some photos to you before, sorry someone who you've worked with before told me that you're colourful," she finished with a smile. Garcia opened and closed her mouth in apparent shock.

"SSA Derek Morgan, this is Doctor Spencer Reid. Sorry about the lack of greeting I think you just surprised us. Not every day we have someone getting past Jacob and cutting off Rossi from the rest of us, not every day she tiny and English either," his voice was low and just a little rough, like something out of a mills and boon.

"Oh you're the one that has the thing that can hack the data from the… that thing," Garcia rambled quickly, sticking out her hand as well, obviously having found her voice but still wasn't fully functioning. Chuckling the woman extended her own hand and shook both Morgan and Garcia's. When she turned to Reid with her hand out he looked at her a few long seconds before lightly gripping it and dropping it again. Still chalking his behaviour up to being stunned she turned back to face the doors. Just then the elevator dinged and opened revealing at least six guns trained towards her. She squeaked in surprise and raised her hands at the elbows.

"Holly hell, Hotch. Stop, stop," Derek said pulling the woman behind him and raising his own hands pushing them forward in a placating gesture.

"SSA Hotchner? I apologise for coming up here like this but the security guard wouldn't let me in. I didn't think you'd appreciate my other way of getting here. The Ministry told me that you were expecting me today and the rest of my team tomorrow?" she went up on her tiptoes to see over Morgan's shoulder but when that didn't work she ducked slightly to look from underneath his elbow.

"I see. Guns down people. Follow me this way BAU, we have a briefing," Hotch stowed his gun and turned, the other agents following suit, most going back to their desks. Releasing another breath she patted Morgan on his arm slipping past him.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if that was going to happen or not," the woman smiled before she looked over to Garcia and noticing she was shaken up put an arm around her waist as she couldn't reach her shoulders and guided her towards the room Hotch had entered. Reid spoke up as they got three steps away from the doors.

"I still don't know who you are," he stated and she turned her head still walking.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Are you sure you're ok, you seem pretty shaken up Garcia," Hermione said as they entered the room, Morgan and Reid close behind them.

"I can see you're going to be a big ball of excitement. I'm going to need more coffee, more sparkles and more chocolate" Garcia replied as she flopped down into one of the chairs. Laughing properly Hermione took the seat next to her, reaching into her pocket and dropping a bar of dark chocolate in front of Garcia. Looking up she smiled at the two other woman already sitting. The blond extended her hand.

"Hi there, Agent Jennifer Jareau, friends call me JJ. I'm the communications coordinator for the BAU," JJ said perkily, standing and reaching over the table to shake Hermione's hand. After shaking her hand Hermione turned to the brunette.

"Emily Prentiss, you gave everyone quite the scare getting past Jacob like that," the women sat back down and laughed lightly at the scowl on Hermione's face.

"I've been in your lobby for ages, he had all my papers and had checked them, he still wouldn't let me in," Hermione spit out. Suddenly a slightly short, Italian man burst into the room a little breathless.

"I took the…stairs. Jacob said… that a security brea…" he trailed off having caught sight of Hermione. She gave a small wave and smile.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, you must be Agent David Rossi. I'm taking over from Colin Creevy. He said he knew you quite well. The rest of my team will be here tomorrow, I'm here early to break you in. We are… trying something new," she stood and motioned for him and Hotch to sit as well while making her way to the front of the room. "Before we get started on this new case there are a few thing the Ministry would like to incorporate into our connection with the Bureau. Starting with full disclosure. I understand that this is going to be extremely hard for all of you to accept, and if this is detrimental to our affiliation in any way it will be remedied immediately. Ladies and gentlemen of the BAU, I am a witch."

By the end of her little speech all eyes had bugged out and mouths fallen open. She let them have a moment before continuing.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger I am 26 years old and I have known I was a witch since I was eleven. I attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland and spent my time there being referred to as the 'brightest witch' of my age. I defeated a murderous psychopath as well as many of his followers at the end of my schooling. Previously I thwarted many of Voldemort's attempts on my own life and those around me. I feel these facts make me and my team qualified in joining your team and being part of the BAU. If you have any questions please feel free to ask," She stopped again and waited. Reid recovered first. No surprise there.

"There is no such thing as a real witch," he was almost pleading with his statement but it also had the edge of arrogance, which rubbed Hermione the wrong way.

"I can assure you that I am a real witch. Magic potions, wand, spells, you name it," she said with a glare in his direction.

"Now hold up doll. You can't just sneak past security and tell us you're a witch. What happened to the stature of secrecy?" Morgan said folding his arms. It was now Hermione's turn to be completely stunned. Morgan chuckled before speaking again.

"Do I not look even a tiny bit familiar? He's got to be around your age," this caused all the heads in the room to swing from Hermione to Morgan and back again waiting her response.

"Wait. So you know about the wizarding world. But you aren't a wizard. The only person you have any resemblance to is… oh my god," Hermione said stopping cold. With no warning what so ever five pops sounded and there were suddenly five extra bodies occupying the room. Garcia fainted, Reid stared, Prentiss and JJ moved to Garcia and Hotch and Rossi drew their guns.

Breaking eye contact with Morgan, Hermione turned to the newest body closest to her and growled when she recognised him, lowering her newly drawn wand.

"Easy Cara, Kings sent us to help. We thought you might need back up. You know how muggles react to finding out," his smooth voice slid over her but her scowl held place.

"So you just pop in with a whole bunch of Muggles present? How did you know I had told them anything? How did you even know I was in the bloody room? I've been in the lobby for the last hour, for Merlin's sake! Not to mention that you Blaise Zabini, have some very extensive explaining to do," Hermione said raising a finger in the direction of Morgan. With that she strode over to the door and left, slamming it shut behind her.

Not dropping their positions the BAU team just stared and the five big 'wizards' now in their room. Morgan spoke up.

"Rossi, Hotch, you can put your guns down. Someone get my baby girl some coffee. Blaise man, you need to explain what's happening, fast. I'll go get Herm…" he was cut off by a large hand held out in a stopping motion.

"You don't want to do that mate. She is royally pissed and anything in the immediate vicinity of her is collateral. She gets scary when she gets angry. Besides she's probably popped away by now, home. I'll check on her in a minute. You focus on your team," Marcus Flint said as he sat in Hermione's vacated chair. The frame squealed under his weight and the chair was dwarfed beneath him. A slender man, who looked eerily similar to Reid approached his doppelganger.

"Hello, I'm Theodore Nott Jr., you can call me Ted or Nott if you'd like. I've heard a lot about you Dr. Reid and I am very excited to be working with you and the team. I've spent a lot of time looking into your old cases plotting how you came to conclusions, extremely fascinating. I can't wait to pick your brain," Nott extending his hand and got a response much stronger than the one Hermione had gotten earlier.

"Should you maybe go now…? I mean to see if Miss Granger is ok. She seemed pretty unhappy," Reid said addressing the stranger who had said he would check on her in a minute. Rolling his eyes the large man stood and vanished with a loud noise, only to appear back moments later slightly more panicked than he had been.

"She wasn't at home. She always go back so someone knows where she is and we don't worry. She wasn't even in the library," Marcus said. Blaise swore and the blond man covered his face with one hand.

"Shot not checking with Potter. I swear that if I go there after we've upset her one more time he'll hex my bollocks off. I didn't even do anything this time, it was you Adrian. You're the one who said we should go before she told us to. I vote that you have to go," Draco said gesturing to the last wizard who had yet to speak. He only raised an eyebrow before disappearing. Garcia had just opened her eyes as he vanished and sat fanning herself, thankfully missing the sight and not fainting again. JJ put a large, fresh mug of coffee down in front of Garcia and sat down coaxing her to take a drink. Blaise and Morgan were talking quietly with large gestures slowly getting louder. Rossi, Hotch and Marcus were at the victim board, not letting any interruptions put a hold on the case. Theo and Draco had moved to sit with the girls, explaining a few things about magical transportation to them as to calm them (mainly Garcia) and get them used to the idea that they may just be popping up at any given moment. This left Reid to silently excuse himself and go to get a coffee. He could feel a headache beginning and wanted to put a swift stop to it. Exiting the building chuckling at the dark expression on Jacob's face Reid made his way to his favourite coffee shop on the next block.

"I'll have a large flat white, please. Extra shot and three sugars. To go," Reid said to the cashier flashing his ID, adding his order to the tab the BAU had. He stepped to the side and looked around, nearly falling over when he saw the large, bushy curls of the missing Hermione. He pulled the chair out next to her and noticed the case files open in the table. He was amazed, even angry and upset she was still working on the case. Needless to say Reid was impressed, even more so that she hadn't noticed him sit down she was so engrossed in her work. He coughed to announce himself, so as not to surprise her when she did finally look. Her eyes flicked up and then back down again, her hand not pausing in her note taking.

"I knew you were there, I thought maybe if I ignored you that you would leave. I should know that only works on Ron," sighing, she continued. "I came her so I wouldn't be disturbed. I figured that I would solve this case before I resigned, you know, can't finish on an incomplete mission," she sipped her tea and poured another cup for herself, adding two sugars to the drink, no milk he noticed. Reid's order was called out and he grabbed it before sitting back down.

"They are looking for you. One of them went to see a person called Potter, I believe the blond one called him Adrian. And the big one was pretty worried about you once he realised you weren't home," he said between sips, she didn't react to his words.

"Of course they are looking for me, this happens at least once a week. You'd think that as the witch who figured out how to defeat Voldemort they would know I could handle things myself. But no, just because I'm small and a girl I couldn't possibly do anything…" Hermione trailed off and drained her cup. She went to pour herself another before realising her teapot was empty. She looked around before discretely sliding the small piece of wood he had seen her use earlier out of her sleeve and tap the side of the pot. Reid watched in awe as it refilled this time having a tangy sweet smell.

"You changed the tea, and refilled the pot. How…" he stopped, now knowing for certain that when she had been saying that she was a witch she was telling the truth. Even after seeing the disappearing and reappearing of the wizards he was still suspicious. She smirked at his expression and then turned her attention back to the papers. It was then he thought back to what she had first said.

"You can't resign. You only just became the liaison. Colin was here for three years. You can't finish after one case," he already could picture her working as part of their team. She was tough enough to take on Hotch or Rossi, smart enough to keep up with him and had a brilliant approach to communication to help JJ. She was as dedicated as Prentiss and had the quirkiness to get along with Garcia. She was the perfect addition to complement all of their team, but now she was leaving. He made the decision that he couldn't let her quit. "How about this, if you don't feel that you fit in, I will let you leave, no questions, at the end of this case. However if you feel as though you're a part of the team you stay and work with us," Reid said, hoping she would agree. He could see the options being weighed and did an internal victory dance when she nodded. Hermione scooped up all the papers and stood. Nodding to the red head behind the counter, who grinned at her and winked. Hermione rolled he eyes and walked out of the shop, Reid close behind her.

"Can't you do that popping thing where you just show up out of thin air?" he asked, his long strides keeping pace with her small quick ones.

"Yes, but I prefer walking. Especially after the disaster of this morning, those stupid boys. I should tell their mothers. I was raised as a muggle… uh that is, non-magic folk. I still like to do things the muggle way, magic just makes things easier some times," she wasn't looking at him when she said that but she noticed the tall red head walking towards her with an equally tall dark haired woman on his arm. Hermione cringed and Reid noticed. He saw that the man had matching red hair to the woman in the coffee shop but had a nasty look on his face. Hermione made to keep walking but was stopped in her tracks by the man stepping in front of her. Scowl firmly in place Hermione looked up at the pair.

"I have to get back to work Ron. Move," she made to walk to the left but he stepped in front of her again. She sighed and looked apologetically to Reid who was getting angrier at the man the longer they were in his presence. "Ok fine, you have my attention. What do you want?" Hermione spat.

"Oh we just wanted you to be the first to hear, Pansy is pregnant," it was said rudely and Hermione struggled to keep her face neutral.

"Congratulations. Come on Reid we have to get back…" Hermione was cut off by Pansy bending to put their faces together.

"Actually, stay Hermione. We want you to celebrate with us. We were thinking of making you god mother," Pansy laughed as Hermione closed her eyes and squeezed her fists. Reid decided he really didn't like the pair and put an arm around Hermione's shoulders. He pushed himself and Hermione between the two and pulled her along as quickly as he could with her eyes still closed. Once they managed to get around the corner and out of sight he sat Hermione on a bench and rang Morgan.

"Reid, where have you been? We started looking for you too, Granger hasn't come back yet and no one can find her. Come back here now we need your he…" Reid cut him off.

"Morgan listen, I'm with Hermione, we are only around the corner, but we were accosted by a tall red head named Ron and she hasn't opened her eyes yet. I can't carry her back, I need help," he could hear Morgan retelling the story and a chorus of angry voices. He hung up knowing that someone would be with them soon. Sure enough not even two minutes later the one named Blaise and a shorter man with floppy, black hair came running towards them. Blaise scooped her up in his arms and started whispering to her in Italian and the other man started rubbing her back. Reid felt strange at watching the intimate scene but also annoyed that they were touching her. Blaise started to walk back towards the offices but the strange man stayed behind and faced Reid.

"Thank you for looking after her. She can cope most of the time but Ron just… well Ron and Pansy just get to her. What did he do this time?" the stranger asked.

"He announced that the woman… Pansy was pregnant and then Pansy said that they were thinking of making her a god mother. She closed her eyes and didn't move or say anything after that so I moved her away. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," Reid said, holding out his hand to the man.

"Harry Potter, sorry. Can you take me to where Ron and Pansy are, or where she was hiding earlier?" Harry said, shaking Reid's hand, turning very serious when asking about the man and woman. Reid took him the half a block or so where they were confronted, there was no one there so they went back to the coffee shop. The red head woman behind the counter was glaring at the couple, her arms folded and one hip cocked.

"I swear to Merlin Ronald, if you don't leave my shop right this second I'm calling the Aura's," her voice was loud and bubbling with fury, lucky only Harry and Reid were there.

"No need Gin, already here, and FBI too. You know you have no right to be anywhere near Hermione, Ron. I would suggest you seriously think about it next time. I mean it would be bad for you to be pulling another stunt like that. And Pansy, pregnant or not I can and will arrest you for harassment, we both now you were, we have a witness," Harry said gesturing to Reid. Pansy's mouth was flapping open and closed and Ron was turning a darker red than his hair.

"You can't do that Harry! You're my best friend… well you used to be and she's my wife. Now she's carrying my child. You should be happy for me, you should be celebrating, in fact you all should be begging me to be a part of our lives again," spittle flew from Ron's mouth hitting Harry on the cheek and Pansy smirked. He wiped Ron's saliva off his face but before Harry had a chance to respond the doorbell rang announcing the presence of a very pissed off Draco he was followed by an equally angry Morgan. Pansy grinned, looked triumphantly at Harry and Ginny before running and flinging herself into the arms of Draco.

"Oh Drakey! Have you heard? I'm pregnant! You're going to be an uncle. We were thinking that you'd want to be a god father, help the Mudblood, god knows she won't actually have anything to do with my child but still I think the title alone is enough" she was too busy with her talking and snickering to notice that Draco hadn't caught her and was glaring.

"Pansy, I suggest that you remove yourself from my person this instant," Draco was talking thorough his clenched teeth his tone was burning with cold. Obviously surprised by his frosty response Pansy dropped her arms and took a step back. Suddenly her surprised expression turned into a sneer.

"Don't tell me you're here to stick up for the Mudblood. What the hell happened to you Draco? You used to be so proud and important. Your father would be so disappointed with you," still rudely taunting him she nearly fell as Ron hauled her away from her old friend as Draco growled.

"We aren't going to win this one Pansy, even if we are right. Obviously they aren't smart enough to see how lucky they were to have us. One day the will realise what a mistake they've made by not wanting to be a part of our lives," Ron said, wrapping his arms around Pansy and popping them out of the shop. Ginny came out from behind the counter and flipped the sign to 'closed' before ushering all of the boys into chairs and conjuring coffee and snacks for all of them.

"Tell me what's going on Harry. Ron just barges in and announces that the cow is pregnant, she tells me they want 'Mione as the god mother and they both start laughing. When I don't they start on me, threatening my business. The nerve of them. You know this is the third time they've come in here insulting the people I love and trying to bully me. I don't think I can tolerate it anymore Harry, I want to press charges. I've got the memories as proof," Ginny said using her wand to pull out the memory and dropped it into the vial Harry produced. She looked at the astonished Morgan and Reid. Sheepishly Ginny smiled and patted them on the hands. "Sorry boys, I forget when I'm around Muggles sometimes." Draco took the small silence as a chance to interject some bits of information he thought Harry, Ginny and Reid should know.

"Granger says she can't do the liaison job anymore. She's said she can't even do this last case and she's leaving for a while, she wouldn't say where. I couldn't get her to tell me anything Potter, she closed right up, it was horrible. Not only that but she says we have to stay on as the BAU team will still need magical expertise and doesn't want to fully abandon them. I don't think she was kidding guys. You know how she normally is. She bounced back quickly last time, something has changed," Draco said. Morgan slammed a hand on the table making everyone jump.

"I know I don't know her well, but she seems like the type who can take on anything and win. Why is this encounter suddenly making her chuck it in?" Morgan's head swivelled between the three magical beings but was shocked when Reid was the one who spoke up.

"Actually she was going to resign before we ran into them. I convinced her to at least give being a part of the team ago before she decided. It was something to do with you boys not thinking she wasn't capable of doing things herself, even though she was the one who figured out something to do with a Voldemort…" Reid trailed off as Draco's head hit the table and Harry looked at Ginny with worry in his eyes.

"That isn't all. She found her parents," Ginny said. Draco took a deep loud breath his eyes narrowing at Ginny then softening when she put a hand on his shoulder and Harry was shaking his head sadly. Morgan and Reid were just confused.

"What do her parents have to do with any of this?" Reid asked. Harry paused as if weighing up how willing he was to share Hermione's secrets. Finally deciding it can't hurt for them to know he readied himself by raking his fingers through his hair.

"Since the Ministry is opting for complete disclosure I think knowing about the war is going to be imperative. I think that's what Hermione was planning to start on before she was interrupted. Her history is part of that but I don't think that she was going to go into that. I think you need to know, as part of her new team, you'll need to know how to look out for her. I'm not part of her team but she is like a sister and the more people she has to care for her the better. I'll meet you two and her team tomorrow morning before you start," Harry said. Draco shrugged but looked forlorn.

"I'll go check on her, hopefully Blaise and Theo have managed to get her back to normal, and let's pray that Marcus and Adrian haven't put their massive feet in it. I'll see you all tomorrow, at seven Potter?" he mock saluted to the table after Harry nodded and vanished.

Turning back to Reid and Morgan Harry spoke directly to them again.

"Come back here tomorrow morning, seven am, like I told Draco. Hermione will without a doubt be spending the night with Gin, so we won't have to worry about her. I suggest talking to your team tonight and gather a list of questions you all want answered. We will try our best to answer you, as well as give you the background information that you'll need. I also think only you two as the bridge is a good idea, maybe even JJ, for a female in on the Hermione part of information. She really only has Ginny as a female friend. I know Gin can convince Hermione to stay on for the case, I'm sure of it," Harry said to the two of them, he stood and went over to the door to let them out. Silently Reid and Morgan left and started back towards the BAU offices in the pale blue light of the early evening.


End file.
